


The Right Choice

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: April's thoughts when Jackson is talking to Catherine about their impromptu marriage.





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blasting through Grey's at the speed of light and have gotten through the middle of season 10 in about a month. I really love these two and had to write something. Enjoy.

“I love her, mom. She's the one.”

April felt tears welling in her eyes as she stood outside the conference room. She had never loved anyone like Jackson and to hear him say those words made her feel like her heart was going to burst. And to defend her to his mother? April knew they had done the right thing. Yes, it was a little irresponsible and people had gotten hurt, but they were in love. At the end of the day, that was all that really mattered.

There was nothing like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
